Twas Christmas day (Return of the Disembodied Space Voice)
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: The Disembodied Space Voice is back but this time to get revenge... "How about we make a deal?" "That is?" "You let me tell another story, but this time you can't say or do anything against it. Or else..." "Or else what?" "You don't want anything to happen to your friends, do you? Are you in?" "Hey! Don't bring them into this!" "I just need an answer. Are you in or out?"


'Twas Christmas Day: Return of the Disembodied Space Voice

**Disclaimer: If you didn't read my ABC challenge yet, you should go read it. It has some references that will be mentioned. And spoiler-ish things. I don't own anything. Hope you like! Beware the puns ;P**

Roxas woke up excited for the day ahead. "Oh my gosh! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" He cheered. "Oh good… I stopped rhyming. The things that happened last night... Were they even real? Or was it all a dream? Oh well… It's over now!" Roxas was dressed in his red and green gum drop pyjamas. "It's Christmas, I don't need to get all spruced up! Hahaha." Off he ran to go wake Axel and Xion.

"Axel! Axel! Wake up!" "B-but Saix, I thought we got all the candy canes to unlock Kingdom Tarts…" "AXEL!" "BWAH! What?!" He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hey Roxas… Morning already?" He yawned. "Get up! It's time to open presents!" "Did you wake Xion yet?" "No I was going to-" "Come back when she's awake… I gotta…" *Snore* *Whistle* "Fine." Roxas ran to Xion's room to wake her.

"Hey Xion… It's Christmas." "Huh?" She looked at the calendar on her wall. "Oh, so it is." She yawned. "Where's Axel?" "I went to wake him but then he fell back asleep." "Typical Axel…" "Do you want to wake him up?" "Yeah." She sprang from her bed and they quietly tiptoed to his room.

"Wow, he even pulled the covers over his head…" Roxas whispered. "Ready?" Xion whispered back. "Yeah." "1, 2, 3…. WAKE UP!" They pulled the sheet off the bed to reveal three jumbled up pillows. "Huh? Where did he-" "BOO!" "AHHHHHH!" They jumped. "Ha-ha got ya!" Axel laughed. "Geez, give us a heart attack why don't ya!" "Come to the tree, I got presents for you." "If it's another jump scare you can forget about it." "It's not, come on you two." They followed him into the main room where the tree, chimney and coffee were!

Axel pulled out 2 small square boxes from underneath the tree. "Open it." They opened it together and each pulled out a coupon for 3 free sea salt ice creams. "Merry Christmas!" "Ice cream? In the winter?" Asked Xion. "Why not? It tastes good anytime of the year! But if you don't want it now, that's okay, it doesn't expire!" "Cool." Roxas replied. "Well we got you… a fire extinguisher! Cause you never know right?" Xion beamed. "Great! I've actually been meaning to get one of these, thanks!" He ruffled their hair.

"I have something for you Xion…" "Yes Roxas?" _"Not so fast!"_ "Who was that?" Xion cowered in fear. _"Roxas, how is your day going?"_ "Disembodied Space Voice?" "Roxas, do you know this guy?" Axel asked. "Yeah, I um, got to know him last night. What do you want?" _"I'm not quite done with you yet... I got a nasty message from the Disembodied Space Voice Company, DSVC for short. And they didn't like that you interrupted my story telling."_"Oh, I'm sorry…" _"That's not good enough!"_

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" "Roxas careful, he seems dangerous…" Xion grasped his arm. "Come out, wherever you are!" Axel summoned his Chakrams. _"Did you not hear my name? Disembodied Space Voice? Not a bright one, is he?"_"Hey! I'm plenty bright!" He burst out in flames. _"How about we make a deal?"_ "That is?" "_You let me tell another story, but this time you can't say or do anything against it. Or else..."_ "Or else what?" _"You don't want anything to happen to your friends, do you? Are you in?"_ "Hey! Don't bring them into this!" _"I just need an answer. Are you in or out?"_"Do I really have a choice?" He sighed. "Do it Roxas…" Xion said. "How bad can it be?" Axel added. "Okay, fine. I'll do it." _"Excellent. Muahahaha!"_ "Aaaaaand I dun screwed up…" "Too late now! Have fun!" "No wait! I changed my mind!" _"Muahahaha!"_

"'_Twas Christmas day. Roxas was alone, asleep in his bed. But suddenly he awoke because he remembered,"_"It's Christmas!" He cheered with joy. 'Hey this isn't that bad.' He thought. 'Maybe everything will turn out okay.' _"He stepped out of bed in his pink rose patterned pyjamas."_"Aaaand I thought too soon... Well I can't wait another moment! I must wake Axel!" _"Down the hall he skipped to wake up his buddy."_

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" _"He jovially cheered."_ "Morning Axel, it's Christmas!" _"He greeted with a smile! But to his surprise, he was already awake."_"Hey Roxas, um what's with the get up?" "Oh… you know, pink is the new black…" "Well I'm sure Marluxia will be happy to hear that. Why don't we wake the others so we can open our gifts together?" "Okay! I'll go get Xion!" "Xion? Who's that?" "Um, our friend? Xion? Number XIV?" "XIV? Roxas you sleigh me… You know we are in Organization XIII, right?" 'Okay, Disembodied Space Voice… What the heck did you do to Xion!?' He thought. 'Do you hear me?! I want answers! I shouldn't have agreed to this… I can't speak out of line… Or else something bad might happen… What am I talking about; this story is going downhill as he speaks… Oh well, it will be over soon… I hope…' "I guess you're right Axel, how ludicrous of me." 'Ludicrous? I don't even know that word…' "Come on, let's see who is up." "Okay." _"The two moon-walked down the hall and out to the main room."_"So you decided to join us?" _"Marluxia said wearing a pink Santa dress."_"Do you like my Christmas attire?" "Yeah, it's... Lovely." Axel responded. "Perfect. Present time!" "Oh, this one is from you, Roxas?" Axel asked. 'If Xion and I didn't get Axel a fire extinguisher, what did I really get him? This can't be good...' Axel shook the box. "Hmmm, I wonder what it is." Axel opened the box. 'Here we go...' "Awesome, the Popsicle stick! That says you won on it! You know, when you get one of these you can-" "Me next! Me next!" Xehanort butt in and snatched a present from the tree. 'From Demyx to Xehanort.' _"He ripped the wrapping paper to pieces and opened the box to find... A pink, fluffy, frilly, lacy, pink ball gown." _The organization broke out into laughter. "Now you can match Marluxia!" "Erm, what?" "His cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson." "Relax; I'm just joking with ya." Demyx punched his shoulder. "Ha-ha... right." 'Everything seems okay so far... I guess the Disembodied Space Voice is playing nice.' **BOOM!** **CRASH!** _"Heartless spawned all through Castle Oblivion."_ "Aaaaaaaand I thought too soon... Again..." "Holy fireballs that's a lot of heartless!" Axel summoned his Chakrams._"The Heartless stormed over to the Organizations Christmas tree and took all of the presents!"_ "Nooooo! My dress! I mean... I never liked that thing anyway... Come back here!" _"All of the members got their weapons and chased after the huge crowd of Heartless except for Axel and Roxas."_"Roxas, do you know what is going on here?" Axel turned to Roxas. "Nope! I have no idea what is going on at all!" 'Dang it, I really wish that I could speak for myself... did the Disembodied Space Voice brainwash him or something... Ugh... This can't turn out good for me...' "Come on Roxas! Let's whip those Heartless' sorry behinds!" "Right behind you." _"Axel opened a dark portal for quicker transportation."_"Man, it sure is dark in here..." "Why don't you use your hair to light the way?" "Right... I'll have to memorize that..." "Who goes there!" Said a voice in the distance. _"The two stopped in their tracks and remained silent."_ "I asked you a question." "I-I'm Roxas." "And I'm Axel." _"The figure stepped closer."_"Crap. I thought you were- wait, who are you?" "You!" Roxas shouted. "You know this guy?" "I'm Riku." "You were the one who... Never mind..." "Hey, have you guys seen a guy with big shoes and brown spiky hair? Smiles all the time?" They shook their heads in confusion. **Sigh "**Well I better keep-" "Do you know how to wield a keyblade?" Roxas interrupted. Riku summoned his Way to Dawn. "Yes." "Great maybe you can help us-" "Help? I need to find my friend." He pushed them out of the way. "What if we see him? You can come with us! We can fight Heartless together!" "There are Heartless here too?" "Please Riku?" Roxas begged. 'Man I am way too desperate right now...' He thought. "Fine. Only to find-" "Thank you thank you thank you!" _"He picked Riku up and spun him around."_ "You remind me of him..." "Really?" "Not in a good way." "Oh... Onward!" He marched. "Hey um Axel, is he okay?" "Oh yeah, he's just bein' Roxas." "Okay... why do I get stuck with the weirdos..." _"When they caught up with the rest of the members, they all fled and turn the other way."_"Hey! Where you guys going?" Axel curiously asked. No one stopped to answer him. "Hey, over here!" "The three ran over to fireplace and saw that Marluxia was stuck." "That's what I call a Krisp Kringle." Axel chuckled. "That look kind of soot's you-" "Marluxia, what happened?" Roxas asked. "That thing!" "Huh?" "I-it w-was..." He fainted before finishing. 'Heartless and a thing... What else is the Disembodied Space Voice going to do...' "We're not in Castle Oblivion, are we?" Riku asked. "Yup, we are." Axel replied. "Ugh, I'm sick of this place... And its white walls... Let's keep moving." _"They walked to the next room which was the dining room."_ "Hey, a feast! I'm starving!" "Roxas charged for the table." "We don't have time for this..." "But Riku, I'm starving! Just one bite!" "Yeah Riku!" Axel said. "One little nibble won't hurt." The two grabbed a turkey leg. "I don't need you two to help me. I'll be better off on my own..." "Are you sure you don't want some?" Roxas held the leg out to him. "I'm going to look for Sora." "Suit yourself." _"Just as they were about to take a bite, 3 voices yelled from afar."_"Huh?" _"Heartless swarmed the room, knocking over chairs and the table. They took the food and picked everything clean."_ "Hey! My turkey leg!" "Well, that escalated quickly..." Riku said. "Stop! Don't let them get away! Said a young man. "Don't worry! I'll get them!" Said another boy approaching them. "Guys, give it up, we can't take them on our own." A young lady sighed. "Charge!" _"The boy ran into the room holding up his Keyblade, but tripped over a knocked over table."_"Ow." "Are you okay?" The young man entered the room after him, the young woman followed. "Who are you?" Axel asked. "I'm Terra." "Aqua." "I'm Ventus!" Roxas squinted and walked over to him. "Whoa... you got really spiky hair!" "Thanks! You too!" "What are you guys doing in Castle Oblivion, huh?" Axel crossed his arms. "Well we were looking for Sora because-" "Sora?" Riku ran up to them. "What about Sora? Do you know where he is?" "Well actually no... We were looking for him because-" "AHHHHHHH!" "Sora!" Riku ran into the next room. "He sounds like he is in trouble!" Ven stated. _"They ran after Riku, and found him pinned up against the wall."_**ROOOOOAAAR** "That cant be"- "NOITE!" Ventus darted to give her a hug. **ROOOOAAAR "**What's wrong, Noite?" "Get away! She's wild!" Riku said, sitting in the fetal position. "Ven, you gotta do something!" Sora yelled. "I-it's okay, Noite. It's me Ven. You remember?" She calmed down and pranced over to Ven. "There's a good girl." "When the Heartless came through here, she got frightened and went crazy." Sora said. "It's okay, Noite, you're bigger than those things." "Sooooooo um, what happened?" Roxas scratched his head. "It has been a while since Ventus had seen Noite at the zoo." Sora started explaining. "She missed Ventus so she broke out of her cage to search for him, that's when I called Aqua and Terra to tell them that she got loose. So I went to go track her down." "And I was looking for you." Riku said. "Why were you looking for me Riku?" "I have a present for you!" He smiled and gave a box to him. Sora opened the box to find 2 pictures. One of Riku, Kairi and himself at Destiny's Island, the other of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey holding up their Keyblades. "Whoa, this is awesome! Thanks Riku!" Sora gave him a big bear hug. _"And then it rained eggnog!"_'Not giving up are you...' Roxas thought. "Yay! Eggnog!" Sora yelled. _"Everyone started to dance around and stuck their tongues out to taste some of the 'nog."_ "I'm siiiiiiiiiiinging in the nog! Just siiiiiiiiiiinging in the nog!" Sora sang with glee. "Hey guys." Roxas said. "Yeah?" They all replied. "There are still Heartless running amok in the castle, what do you say we go fight 'em?" "Why not!" Axel cheered. "It's not like we have anything better to do!" Sora added. "Okay, lets go!"  
><em>"The group of 7 headed north hoping to find the crowd of Heartless wandering around the castle."<em>"Hey I got a question for ya!" Ven said to everyone. "What is it, Ven?" Aqua answered him. "Where does Santa go swimming?" They scratched their heads." I don't know, where?" Terra replied. "The north pool!" "Awwwww, lame." Axel shook his head in defeat. "Boo." "Aw, what? Come on, that was pretty good."

"_A few minutes later the came upon the Organization, but something was different about them. They were elves!" _"Haha what happened to you guys?" Axel laughed and face palmed. "I don't know, you tell me!" Larxene said in a squeaky little voice and crossed her tiny little arms. "Hey look, it's that spiky haired kid and the guy with the darkness!" Saix said. "Small world, isn't it." Demyx said. "Typical elf greeting..." Sora sighed. "Awww Marluxia, you look adorable!" Roxas grinned. "Hey! I'm not adorable! I'm manly as hell..." His voice raised a couple octaves. "Um yeah, you keep thinking that... Do you guys want to help us fight some Heartless?" "We've been doing it pretty much all our lives!" Larxene exclaimed. "Okay, lets go."

"_Roxas lead the group to where he thought the Heartless would be."_ "They were heading in this direction so maybe they-" _"A sudden tremble shook the castle."_ "Here we go. Battle stances everyone!" _"They summoned their weapons, ready for the fight. To their left came the swarm of Heartless and they charged, everyone split up and took chunks at a time, but the wave was really overwhelming."_ "Aqua! Terra!"_"Ven cried as he slowly disappearing into black."_ "Ven!" _"They jumped in after them. The next to go was Sora and Riku. After fighting who knows how many Heartless, Sora lost his strength and fainted. Riku tried to save him but he was too weak." _"Axel, people are dropping like flies! We have to do something!" Roxas exclaimed. "Let's beat this bunch then-" "No! Everybody is disappearing! We need to do something now!" "But there are too many Heartless to handle just you me and the Organization..." _"One by one they were getting picked off, vanishing into the cloud of enemies." _

"I don't know if I have the endurance to keep going..." Axel panted. Roxas was screaming from the top of his lungs in his head. 'No... He is going to far!'_"The castle continued to shake and Axel fell to the ground in exhaustion."_"I need to get you to safety!" _"The ceiling started to crack. A piece fell and almost squashed both of them. Roxas pulled Axel to the doorway when a few second later, the ceiling fell down on the rest of the Heartless."_"Oh my gosh... What happened to everyone..." Roxas looked around at the rubble before him. "Axel, will you be okay?" "I-I think so..." "No! I cant take this anymore! Axel! There is this Disembodied Space Voice guy that is controlling everything and he was making us say and do things! He made all this happen! You don't even remember Xion! Our best friend!"

"_Oh you really did it this time Roxas..." _"Hey, lay off creepy Disembodied Space Voice! ... Thing!" _"Says the one with a red cactus for hair."_ "Hey, I'd watch who you're talking to!" _"And I have a name, you know!"_ "That is?" Axel raised a brow._"Earl."_ "Pssssh Earl?" The two burst into laughter. _"My mom liked the name, okay!"_They continued laughing. "_ENOUGH! I've had it up to here! ... You can't see what I'm gesturing... You know what I mean! I've had it up to here with your shenanigans! You broke the rule. I didn't want to do this..." _

"R-Roxas?" A faint voice called from far away. "Xion! Xion! Is that you?!" She stepped out from the rubble. "X-Xion! Are you okay? ... Xion?" "Make him stop, Roxas..." "What are you-" "Go! Run away!" "What did you do to her!?" _"I warned you..."_ "But you were the one who took it too far!" _"Xion. Eliminate them." _"You wouldn't dare..." _"... Watch me." _

"Roxas! Watch out!" She came at him with her Kingdom Key. "I don't want to fight you Xion!" "I don't either! I have no control over my body!" Axel got up and summoned his chakrams. "Come on, Roxas." "This is my fault..." She swung her keyblade at Roxas' head. "You're not the one to blame here, Xion! I agreed to it!" He ducked. "No Roxas, I said you should do it... I was wrong!" "There has to be something we can do!" "Roxas you have to fight me!" "What? No! I wouldn't dare hurt you Xion!" "In the end, it wont matter... It's just a story right?" " Story or not, I don't want it to end like this!" Roxas blocked her keyblade with his. "You know what Earl? I give up!" _"Erm?"_ "You heard me! I'm done being your puppet!" Roxas gave up and let Xion's next hit whack his side, he fell to the floor defeated.

"Roxas!" Xion dropped her keyblade. "I'm so sorry, Roxas! Please get up!" "Xion..."_"What are you doing girl? Finish him!"_"No! I won't! You can't make me!" she cried. _"Oh really... Do you really want to test the great almighty powerful... EARL! That sounded better in my head..."_ "You're being waaaaaay to violent right now..." Axel said. _"Earl!? Are you in there sweetie?"_ "Who on earth is that?" Xion looked around the room. _"Earl? There you are!" __"Ma, I told you not to bother me while I'm working." __"I just wanted to check on you see how your- MY HEAVENS! What happened here?!"__"I was just having fun ma-" __"FUN!? This is what you call fun? Teenagers these days..."_ "Teenager?" The three spoke in sync. _"Yes, my Earl is only 13 years old. Merely a child."_ "Then what's up with his voice..." Roxas questioned. _"Puberty!__ Lovely thing isn't it?" __"Ma!"__"Oh sorry, he doesn't like it when you use the P word."_"So if your his mom, then can you help us?" _"Sure sugar plum, what do you need?"_"Well..." (5 minutes of explaining later) _"EARL BOBBY JOE DISEMBODIED SPACE VOICE!" __"Come on ma, I was just-"__"You fix this right now! You hear me?!"__"How can I not..."__"What?!"__"I will return everything to the way it was and you can start your day over again, just like this_ _story has never happened." __ "That's my good little boy."__"Okay you can leave now!" __"Okay, okay. Nice speaking with you ah, um?"_"Roxas." _"Roxas."_

"_That's it! There is nothing more I can do!"_"Then leave. Us. Alone." _"Fine. This won't be the last you hear of me! Next time I'll be even stronger! I'll be around when you won't expect me. Muahahah-"_ "Can you shut up already?" _"Until next time... Roxas..."_

"Morning Roxas!" Axel and Xion yelled. "Whoa!" He fell off his bed. "Morning, sleepy." Xion giggled. "That was some adventure huh..." "I'll say." Axel said. "Here we go again." They went out to the main room where everyone was opening their presents. Axel stopped at the doorway. "Hey Larxene, you know…" He gestures up towards the door frame. "Ha." *SLAP* "Nice try." "Hard to get, huh?" "In your dreams, Axel!" "Ow… Love hurts..." "Haha, good try Axel." "You know Roxas, I've never seen mistletoe before, and I don't know how it works. Do you mind showing me?" Xion asked him. Roxas brought her a bit closer and kissed Xion. The Organization clapped and cheered for them. "'Bout time." Axel said. "That was beautiful!" Marluxia grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I ship it! I ship it so hard!" Demyx exclaimed. _"And they all lived happily ever after. The end."_ Xion broke the kiss. "Did you hear something Roxas?" "No, did you?" "Probably just the wind." They shrugged and continued kissing.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed! I've been working on this one for a while... wasn't as easy as I thought... Finally posted it! Anyway, comments, favorites, reviews appreciated. Hope your having a good break. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
